Five Years of Fanaticism
by That Fiery Halvie
Summary: [Death Note AU/Post-Series] Exactly five years after Light defeated the SPK members, the God of the New World thought that he had it all. That is, he did until he sat down with his dogsbody with champagne to celebrate. [For StructureNotOCD on Tumblr, may add an extra chapter]


How long had it been since Kira had succeeded in killing off the SPK? Five years to the day, actually. The God of the New World smirked to himself, putting away his Note. For a celebration, and to startle the civilians under his rule, he decided arrange televised executions of major criminals throughout the day. Watching it? Mandatory for all.

Except of course, for Teru Mikami. No, the brunette young man had other plans for him. Of course he did; the former prosecutor was his humble dogsbody, his suited executioner, his... He wasn't going to finish that. He was a footstool for his 'Kami'. Nothing more, possibly less.

Light flicked the switch of one of the intercoms of what was previously Task Force headquarters. As if to spite the memory of the building, he had transformed the building into his city palace, a building all feared to even walk by to get to their work. Even if someone did have the balls to enter, Mikami was in charge of monitoring cameras- his Eyes were always an advantage. They always were. One false step and "delete", the trespasser would fold like a poker player with a crappy hand.

"Teru?" he called out, speaking into the mic, "meet me in the lounge- I have a bone to pick with you..."

The raven started to shake. His God could not be angry with him, nor at the least displeased. He was his Messiah, he could not falter at the feet and beck and call of the one whom used to be called Yagami. However, hesitating to deal with whatever punishment awaited him would certainly not do, so he swallowed whatever amount of dignity he possessed before heading to the destined location, silently opening the door.

A jump of startle almost jolted through Mikami's frame as he saw no fury, nor any other face of anger for that matter, on Light's face. Instead, he saw the younger man smugly sipping champagne.

"Ah, yes," Light mused, "punctual as ever. I have picked well. But onto important matters- I am not pleased that you have not yet came to celebrate our victory."

Our? A probable lie to soothe the slightly frazzled other.

The raven head bowed in apology. "My deepest apologies are just trivial words in comparison to God's wants. I was keeping watch to keep infidels of Kira at bay."

Light didn't say a word, but instead took another sip of the bubbly alcohol as he mulled his inferior's words over. "Reasonable. At the anniversary, some may want to make a show of it. However, I anticipate you've done well, so you needn't worry- I have put measures in place as well, Teru."

Mikami gave him a frantic nod. "Yes, of course. God would never falter in plans." He continued to stand just inward of the doorway, refusing to sit or even alter his at-attention posture until Light gave the word.

As if my cue, a nod toward the couch cushion beside him implied that he was to sit down on his right hand side. Not allowed to, but expected to. Nonetheless, Teru felt his heart swell slightly, for he had never been allowed to sit as Kira's right hand man.

He bowed lowly to his God before sitting stiffly beside him, still ready to comply to any demand placed upon him. However, he was not prepared for the other to place a champagne stem in his hand, momentarily clicking his own glass against it before taking another sip.

A few bottles of bubbly later, and judgement was clouded. Light was lying down, nestled between the prosecutor's legs as he absentmindedly played with the crisp folds of Mikami's jacket. The alcohol made both of them sleepy, and they secretly found each other to be a suitable pillow. Teru was finding it hard to keep his eyes from fluttering shut, a feat made more difficult by Light's yawns. Kira had, like the former L, developed a slight insomnia, mainly because he wanted to be awake to revel in his New World as much as possible.

Teru lazily petted Light's hair upon feeling him tense in his body's natural reaction to sleep. "Sleep, Kami. I'll be here to protect at all costs."

It was at that moment that the alcohol took its final toll for Light. His mind was a blurry scream of "no", but not for the usual reasons. He didn't want the other to stay awake and protect thought if he did, Mikami would get hurt. No, he was just a pawn, he was supposed to guard him with his life to further Kira's message. He couldn't get attached, it was foolish and detrimental to his plans all along. Like Misa. She was gone now. No regrets. But something was tugging at him.

It tugged until he pressed his lips to Teru's. The tug disappeared completely as the gesture was returned; warmly and fully. Another tug returned, but it was more fervent, more heated; the fiery pulls were in the throes of the gentle but passionate kiss, but something told both men that this had nothing to do with the champagne delirium.

'I love you..." was the last thing breathlessly whispered by the two before Light was atop him, peppering each bit of visible flesh with careful kisses.


End file.
